


following the moonlight to where you exist

by plunderheavenblind



Category: Her Summon (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assassin Lives, M/M, Obsession, Overuse of Metaphors, Purple Prose, did he even die? not sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plunderheavenblind/pseuds/plunderheavenblind
Summary: The beast wakes up from death, consumed by one desire.
Relationships: Jinkyung/Assassin (Her Summon)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	following the moonlight to where you exist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TentacleBubbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TentacleBubbles/gifts).



He woke up with only a single desire in his soul.

_I want his heart._

Night-kissed wings furled around him, the man—beast? Creature? Monster?—sat up and tried to make sense of the strange world around him. He was Nameless and Lost, adrift in a land he was familiarly unfamiliar with. Scales covered his thighs and hands, claws instead of fingers and feet grasping the ground as he tried to get up. He disliked the weight of the tail behind him, though it helped to give him some sense of stability. As he looked around him, trying to find any sign of who he was, the man (should it be beast?) couldn’t help but wonder…

Whose heart was it, that he desired so?

He wasn’t sure. But it mattered little because the scent of something otherworldly and powerful filled his senses, made him hunger like nothing else mattered except having that within his grasp. That should be…the heart he wanted?

Stumbling around until he could walk upright on his clawed feet, the beast with no name turned his head up to the sky and saw the moon staring down at him. It was the only light within the darkness, illuminating the world and helping to guide lost souls back home.

A part of him whispered that the heart he was searching for would surely be his moon.

Blood welled on his lips, a prick of pain alerting him to the injury. He licked it away, careful not to slide his tongue against the sharp fangs as the metallic taste faded away. Looking away from the moon, uninterested in its dim splendour, the beast began to walk forward.

_Find him. That heart._

In front of him, there was only the heart at the end of his journey. Until he found it, he would have to keep searching.

He passed by many places, trying to find that heart of his.

The world was bright and vast, all too colourful to his eyes. In the land where once was only arid dirt, now an oasis blessed by some ancient diety, he could smell traces of him there.

It was a lingering scent, barely a trace of it left. Though it meant that the person had long left this area, the beast was comforted by its presence. The heart he yearned for was more than a waking dream, more than just the delusions of a Lost beast.

Not long after passing through the land, silent as night, he came upon trouble.

“Assassin, did you forget your promise?! The summon still lives, you have neglected your duties!”

He cocked his head. Assassin…was that his name?

It did not feel wrong. Likewise, it didn’t feel right either. Like an ill-fit coat, it wrapped around him too loosely, but it was better than nothing. Assassin took the name and made it his for the moment.

The old man had some strength within his bones, the magic of the world present in his blood, faint as it was. Still, it was not the power he was searching for, so Assassin merely glanced over the other and frowned.

“Who are you…to speak to me?”

It was boring, listening to the ant speak. Though the beast had gotten used to appearing weak, his claws and fangs hidden beneath a veil of humanity, he was anything but.

“You dare—“

There was no point in continuing to indulge the mortal, and so he cast him aside.

“I dislike your tongue.”

Leaving behind a hollowed body and a trail of red, Assassin shook his head to clear his senses of everything except that one scent. It was growing stronger, the closer he got, and his soul trembled with the knowledge that he was so _so_ close.

_Soon_.

He met people.

People who knew the one who he was searching for, who when he described the otherworldly aura to them, the strength and power he could feel radiating off him, would blink and say _oh_ in a knowing tone.

“He passed by a while ago,” a woman said, her lips curved down in a faint frown. “Strange boy, barefoot and…excitable, to say the least. Definitely ‘otherworldly.’”

“You missed him,” another said in the next town over, boredom sunken deep into their gazes. “Wasn’t here a day before he up and left. Had a few others with him, a young girl and boy. Strong…I guess he was, despite his age.”

The scent of that delicious heart taunted him at every turn, every step too late. He ached with it, the desire to have it under his grasp. Need made him impatient, a flaw he would be disgusted by were he not so consumed by it.

Assassin broke his wings free of the mortal facade, that night. He flew on and on, never stopping, the scent getting ever stronger.

So close, so close he could taste him, so close that his scales reformed over his skin and his claws stretched out and his fangs lengthened with the need to _bite_ —

There.

He cared not for grace when he fell to the other’s feet, landing clumsily and toppling over the other. Lifting himself up so he didn’t crush the being that held his heart, Assassin looked up and saw him.

He was beautiful.

Moonlight reflected in those wide eyes, his face flushed with a faint red that reached his neck, Assassin thought that he looked to be the most beautiful mortal he’d seen. Ink black hair spread out, skin pale as the moon itself, and he was reminded once again of how bright that light had been when he first opened his eyes. He was slight, thin, a waif of a thing, but oh the _power_ he could smell in his blood.

Yes, this was it. The heart he desired, to the point that even in forgetting himself, he still remembered that one thing.

He hungered, for his heart, his body, his everything. Laying his body flat down so that the other could not move, Assassin leaned down to press his face in the junction of his neck and took a deep breath in. Drunk on the scent, he rasped out the words he’d been holding in his heart since he woke up.

_“I want your heart.”_

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! TENTI MY DEARRRR we will build a fandom with just us two sobs LETS GOOOOOO I HOPE YOU HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY ILY MWAH MWAH <3


End file.
